MERAH
by OSAMA NEKONI
Summary: ...meski aku bisa melihat bulir – bulir air matamu yang jatuh diam di sudut kelas yang sudah sepi, getaran tanganmu yang kau sembunyikan dengan tawa riang, juga pandangan sendumu terhadap langit dari balik jedela kelas... Tak pernah sedikit pun aku peduli. Warning!Self Suicide Fic.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Merah**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Bertemu denganmu bagai serasa baru mengenal warna** _ **merah**_ **dalam hidupku.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bukannya buta warna atau belum pernah mengetahui warna itu sebelumnya, namun dirimu yang keras kepala itu tak pernah berhenti membanjiri lensa kehidupanku dengan warna membara tersebut.

Masih ku ingat jelas _merah_ pertama yang kau tunjukkan padaku dari kibaran syal kau kenakan. Awalnya, bagiku itu adalah pemandangan mencolok yang tak sengaja mencuri penglihatanku. Dirimu yang berlilitkan syal _merah beranang_ sungguh kontras dengan ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang tampak kusam sebagai _background_ -mu. Sayangnya, pemandangan yang seharusnya indah tersebut bahkan tak membuat hati dinginku bergeming sedikit pun. Saat itu masih musim semi awal masuk sekolah.

 _Merah_ kedua yang kuketahui dari dirimu adalah jepit rambutmu. Aku langsung mengenali desain sederhananya ketika menemukannya tergeletak di lantai. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu? Kau selalu memasangnya dengan rapi di sudut ponimu dan tak pernah melepaskannya bahkan di pelajaran olahraga sekalipun. Hanya sebuah spontanitas saja bagiku, untuk mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di atas bangkumu. Tapi engkau berlari padaku yang sudah menuruni tangga hendak pulang, meneriakkan terima kasih seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar pula. Aku yang tak mengharapkan terima kasihmu, berpura – pura tak pernah mendengarnya.

 _Merah_ ketiga yang juga sering sekali kulihat adalah tinta nilai kertas ujianmu yang jauh dari angka sempurna milikku. Dari sanalah engkau memulai pembicaraan pertama kita, mengembangkannya menjadi begitu banyak percakapan. Tentu, aku tak pernah sekedar berusaha peduli terhadap setiap basa – basi yang kau lontarkan padaku. Kubiarkan dirimu ngoceh seenaknya selama itu tidak menggangguku.

 **.**

Mungkin takdir ingin mempermainkanku ketika menempatkanmu di bangku tepat di sebelahku selama 3 tahun penuh di SMP. Membuatku sering melihat _merahnya_ syalmu, _merahnya_ jepit rambutmu, _merahnya_ nilaimu—

— _ **Aah ,**_ **betapa sukanya dirimu dengan** _ **merah**_ **?**

Padahal... _merah_ bukan hanya warna seorang pahlwan seperti yang kau katakan...  
 _Merah_ yang kau sukai dan banyak kau berikan itu juga menggoreskan tragedi...

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jangan pedulikan aku! Pergi sana!" kataku sambil menepis tanganmu._

Bahkan di bawah mentari terbenam _kemerahan_ yang kau kagumi itu, diriku yang kurang ajar tak juga berubah. Pertengakaran kita saat itu masih berasa kemarin dalam ingatanku, kian menjatuhkanku ke dalam jurang frustasi. Terus bergemuruh bagai rekaman yang tak lagi dapat diperbaiki.

" _Aku takkan pergi" balasmu. Tangan mungilmu itu pun kembali menggenggam erat tanganku._

" _Berisik!" bentakku._

Diriku yang berjalan meninggalkanmu tanpa menoleh ke belakang saat itu pun, takkan faham sebelum hari berganti...

 **Apa yang sebenarnya hatimu rasakan?**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari pun datang tanpa ampun. Memaksaku masuk ke dalam kelas yang penuh suara isakan tangis murid – murid. Vas dengan bunga higanbana di bangku sebelahku itu menggoncang hebat diriku, memberatkan hatiku mengingat panggilan telfonmu yang tak ku jawab semalam.

Hei, apakah _merah_ masih menjadi kesukaanmu bahkan di saat seperti ini?

Karena jatuhnya kelopak _merah_ dari bunga kematian yang terterak angin itu, membuat tanganku bergetar penuh keringat. Persetan dengan budaya mengenang murid yang telah tiada dengan menaruh bunga dia atas bangkunya, bunga itu—

— **warna** _ **merah**_ **itu—  
mengejekku!**

Jejak warna terakhir yang kau tinggal kan itu...

— **menyuruhku untuk menyesal!**

 **.**

...sebab...

...meski aku bisa melihat bulir – bulir air matamu yang jatuh diam di sudut kelas yang sudah sepi, getaran tanganmu yang kau sembunyikan dengan tawa riang, juga pandangan sendumu terhadap langit dari balik jedela kelas...

...meski sadar bahwa sesungguhnya...  
...hatimu yang telah menghilang dari kelas itu...  
...terluka...  
...juga kesakitan...

Tak pernah sedikit pun aku peduli.  
Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menabur garam di atas lukamu, meski mengetahui rupanya yang menganga lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku yang pecundang ini tentu hanya bisa kabur.**

Kabur dari sekolah yang penuh ingatan akan dirimu di setiap sudutnya,  
Kabur dari dunia luar yang tak lagi menjadi kehidupanmu,  
Kabur dari orang – orang yang tak memperlakukanku layaknya dirimu memperhatikanku,  
Kabur dari apa yang biasa disebut 'hidup' oleh manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

Meski musim panas –hari dimana kau pergi—itu kini kembali lagi, aku tetap tak beranjak dari kamarku. Sudah berapa lamakah? Setahun? Ataukah dua tahun? Karena suhu tinggi cuaca, pikiran jernihku mulai meracau tak jelas. Yah, aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Entah aku atau hidupku...

 **.**

Hei, andai saja sengatan panasnya musim yang kian membuat padanganku semakin samar ini... bisa membuatku bermimpi...

Berapa kali pun, aku akan kembali ke dunia dimana dirimu masih ada.  
Memejamkan mata dan disanalah dirimu –tersenyum lembut seperti biasa—di bangku sebelahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi belum... ini belum cukup.**

 **.**

Perlu sekali dipertanyakan,  
bahkan setelah bertahun – tahun hidup tanpa makna, kenapa aku tidak juga mati?

Berbeda dengan hidup singkatmu, hidup panjangku sama sekali tak berguna.  
Daripada meninggalkanku sendiri seperti ini... mengapa tidak kau bawa juga aku mati bersamamu?

Lucu. Aku mulai merasa tidak keberatan apabila mataku tak lagi terbuka di hari esok. Emosiku pun hampa tersisa meski membayangkan kesedihan ibu dan adikku jika kehilangan diriku. Aku adalah orang yang dingin, semua orang juga diriku sendiri sangat memahaminya. Buat apa harus berfikir dua kali untuk jawaban yang sudah pasti?

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memandangi gunting yang tergenggam di tangan ku dan tersenyum kecut untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ironis. Warnanya juga _merah.  
_ Tanpa meninggalkan keraguan sedikit pun, aku melesatkan runcing tajamnya menembus ke arah tenggorokanku.

 **.**

 **.**

Karena begitu merindukannya,  
Kukira aku akan melihat banyak _merah_ membanjiri diriku lagi...

...tapi kini...

 **Justru gelapnya** _ **hitam**_ **kelam –teman dari** _ **merah**_ **itu—yang menyambutku.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

.

.

.

Halhooo... Ketemu lagi sama Author Kurang Ajar satu ini~~

Sebenernya sih... ini semacam tugas karangan buat pelajaran sastra indonesia yang gak sengaja kebuat jadi semacam drabble ShinAya~  
Tapi yah, _maa ii ka_. Sekalian di upload aja XD

Pokok udah jadi sachet one-shot 2 in 1! Toumei Answer dan Lost Time Memory jadi satu one-shot~

Silahkan dinikmati~  
Don't like don't read.  
I'll always love your review~!

Salam iseng,

OSAMA NEKONI


End file.
